Sleep Running
by Inscriber
Summary: Wally has started sleepwalking, speedster style. Purely for entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

][][][][

Wally turned over groggily, his bleary mind still thick with sleep as he flung his arm over to try to grab for his blanket. However, his arm didn't hit the warm comfort of his bedspread, but instead sank into a pool of an insanely cold powdery substance. The speedster gasped wildly, the hope of sleeping in quickly disregarded as he forced his heavy eyelids open.

Early morning sun was drifting over snow covered scene of rural trees and snowy hills of fresh snow that rolled on endlessly into the horizon.

Wally blinked in confusion at the mass amount of snow, humongous drifts towering high above his head, and the occasional rain of little flakes of snow that would be blown from the drifts by a chilly wind that sunk through his skin as surely as it blew through the barren trees.

This wasn't wear he had gone to bed.

In fact, he was the only fleck of color in this winter wasteland – bright red Flash pajama pants. And that was it. If he wasn't a speedster, and his blood didn't pump faster than an average person's, then he was sure he'd be suffering from hypothermia or something, and as it was he was starting to shiver. But that was his logical part of his mind, and the rest of it was clouded by sleep, as he'd only been up long enough to lazily shift himself into a sitting position, which he hadn't moved from. Snow had begun to pile up over his knees again already, and Wally shook his orange hair madly as he forced himself into a standing position, trying to rid himself of the snow that clung to him. Once he'd done that, he just stared and stood at the white nothingness and vast expanse of tree line.

"Hello?" He asked the air, but he didn't really expect an answer. However, it still felt empty when no one answered back.

The redhead shivered again, hugging himself tightly to keep in the body heat he was able to produce. Thank goodness he'd eaten a big dinner, or he'd be wiped.

That's when Wally's eyes widened. He _did_ feel low on fuel. But that was impossible unless he'd run here…

The teen ground his teeth in frustration.

"I thought I'd kicked that habit!" Wally told the white, nothing filled, world around him, just to fill the space. He hadn't been a sleepwalker since he was ten. Wally's lips twitched a little at a corny joke that flickered in his mind, _Well, I'm not a sleepwalker. I've graduated to sleep_running_ now._

"Uncle Barry's gonna kill me." Wally proclaimed, and then reached for his ear. He was suddenly grateful he'd taken Rob's advice and started to sleep with a communicator in his ear (something that had been recommended after both had been kidnapped…multiple times.)

"Hey, Uncle Barry? You up?" Wally asked, having switched to his Uncle frequency. He winced at the sudden torrent of words that hit him.

"Wally? Wally! Where are you?" Barry flung out at him, "We've been worried sick! You know it's eight in the morning, right? Me and Iris have been running around the city! We were about to call in the League!"

" What? No! You didn't, did you?" Wally asked, guilt from worrying his uncle and aunt taking back seat to the thought of the _League_ knowing about his, uh, habit. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red when he began to wonder what would happen if _Artemis_ found out. He'd _never_ hear the end of it!

"No, not yet." Barry informed him before his voice got serious again, which was a strange tone to be taken with his Uncle's usually playful voice, "Now where are you? What happened? Are you okay? Are you in danger?" Barry's words blurred into superspeed, which was fine with Wally, but he knew Iris would be listening in and would be stumped by the sudden change in pace.

"Uh, I'm somewhere snowy, Alaska, or Canada or something like that. Maybe even the Arctic." Wally started, his voice hesitant, "And I'm fine, only a little hungry. But, I think I might have started sleepwalking again. Well, sleeprunning."

"Sleeprunning?" Barry asked, his voice suddenly dropping the stern pitch and instead turning into worry tinged with curiosity.

"Well…I just woke up here." Wally said, and shivered again, "I-It's pretty chilly. Think you can track my signal or something? Tell me where I am or something so I can run home?" Wally suggested.

"Just a second," Barry assured, and Wally could sense the immediate worry had left his uncle. Though, long-term, he was sure he'd be asked about this again…a lot.

(Three Days Later)

An angry voice greeted his slumbering ears, and suddenly Wally felt the sharp end of a broom start to prod him.

"Wha-?" Wally groaned out, stretching, when suddenly he felt himself falling and colliding with a hardwood floor.

He pushed himself over, and found himself staring at a rather tall man with tanner skin, jet black hair and a faint goatee. The man began chiding him again, but Wally frowned when he realized the guy wasn't speaking any English. Wally bit his lip, guessing it was Chinese. Looking past the man, Wally stood up and glanced around. He looked like he was in a restaurant, judging by the menu hanging on the wall over by a register. At least he thought it was a menu. He couldn't read a word of it.

Wally turned back to the man apologetically, frustrated with himself as soon as he pieced it together. Running. He'd been sleeprunning again.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Wally said politely to the guy, who had given up trying to speak to the intruder who'd fallen asleep on one of the tables and was now just pointing to the door in the universal gesture for _leave_. Wally frowned dejectedly, wishing he could break some language barrier and apologize, but he was still a little groggy and he couldn't find a point to it.

"Sorry," he said again, not blaming the guy as he walked out the door and put his hand to his ear and onto his communicator.

"Uh, Barry? Yeah…You hungry for Chinese food?"

Iris and Barry were watching him worriedly, a look he'd learned well in the past week. Ever since he'd fist woken up in the Northern regions of Canada, he'd visited the coasts of Africa, Australia's famed outback, and now China. Wally had started sleeping in a clean set of clothes and a light jacket so he wouldn't be a shirtless mess in case he woke up somewhere in public. His sleepwalking was getting bad, and four days of it was rather troubling.

Wally shifted in his seat, shoving a giant wad of noodles into his mouth.

"Wally, I think we need to talk about this." Iris stated firmly.

"Talk about what, exactly?" Wally asked through a mouthaful of noodles, though he was pretty sure he knew what Iris was talking about. She wanted to talk about his sleepwalking. That was the _last _thing he wanted to talk about. Earlier, Iris had suggested peer mediation, but Wally had put his foot down. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Artemis would be able to do with something like that. Or Robin. Or _anyone_ for that matter.

"The fact that you've woken up on a different continent every time you've gone to bed this past week. It's worrying, Kiddo." Barry reasoned, which would have sounded much more serious had he not sloshed out the words through his own mouthful of food.

"It's not _that_ bad." Wally grumbled, seeing he wasn't going to avoid this conversation. He slumped backwards into his chair.

"Wally, this morning I had to run over to China. We're having Chinese for _breakfast_." Barry pointed out.

"It's not like it's affecting anything!" Wally pouted.

"Yesterday Cold hit you with his ice gun."

"Big whoop."

"After he tripped you."

Wally looked down in embarrassment, "Well…he has huge feet." He muttered quietly.

Barry exchanged a look of confidence with Iris, as though showcasing his infallible argument. Wally caught the look and he went back on defense, "I'll work on it!"

"That's what you said in Canada, eh?" Barry reminded him, and Wally seemed to wither a little in his seat.

"Honey, this isn't an attack. We're not making fun of you," Iris pointed out in that mom-ish way of hers, "We're just worried about it, that's all."

"I know, I know." Wally griped, his face hot with embarrassment, "But I don't know how to just quit!"

Barry was silent for a moment. Iris followed her husband's lead. And so did Wally.

"…What if we closed the door? And locked it?" Barry suggested to the room.

"That's how they _have_ been." Iris pointed out kindly.

"Well, we're not going to build him a dungeon and chain him to the floor." Barry replied.

"Wait! That gives me an idea!" Wally beamed up after a moment.

Barry and Iris exchanged another look, though this one was filled not with confidence, but uncertainty.

"Geez, Barry, not so tight!" Wally nagged, the ropes squeezing hurtfully around his waist.

This was Wally's plan. To tie himself to the bed so he couldn't sleepwalk his way to over to another country again tonight. They'd already tied his feet to the bed post and bound another roped over his chest, securing his arms.

Barry loosened the bindings a little and started tying them together.

"Are you positive you don't want me to just…lock the door or something?" Barry asked carefully.

Wally paused, wishing he had thought of that earlier.

"…Barry, please just turn the light off and close the door."

Barry smiled at Wally's tone and then stood up, still eyeing the restraints warily.

"Okay. I'll untie you in the morning."

"Thanks." Wally mumbled, wriggling beneath his rope restraints. Then the lights went off and the door closed, a soft _chink_ sounding directly afterwards.

**Author's Note: This won't be very long. I saw this prompt and well…plot bunnies are unforgiving. I'm guessing a minimum of two chapters or a maximum of four. Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep Running Chapter Two:

Batman was unpleased.

The early morning sun had barely begun to scrape across the sky, and he'd decided to slip into the BatCave to check on the current state of Gotham through his computer. However, he'd been momentarily detoured as soon as he'd entered the cave.

His gaze was locked on the young speedster who was snoring away peacefully, sprawled out comfortably across the hood of the Batmobile. He was dressed in his civilian clothes, and his fiery red hair was a mess, untidily swept across his eyes and sticking up everywhere else. Batman's eyes narrowed instantly when he saw a small trickle of drool starting to slide onto the sleek black exterior of the car.

"Wally," Batman growled, standing stock still.

In his sleep, Wally mumbled something unintelligible before responding with more ear-splitting snores.

"Kid Flash!" Batman rumbled again, his voice stern and loud but not quite a yell.

Wally's eyes flung open, wide but not fully alert.

"Wha-? I'm awake!" The redhead slurred out, his voice still thick with sleep as his body moved with surprising speed, rolling across the hood of the car hurriedly… and onto the floor. His body made a flat thud on the floor of the Batcave. Then Wally's senses flooded him, and he blinked in surprise as he recognized the distinct glossy metal surface of the Batcave's floor.

"Oh, crud." Wally choked out, turning himself over with one hand and rubbing his aching forehead with the other.

Batman looked unimpressed, "What are you doing here, Wally?" he asked the speedster. He watched the redhead push himself to his feet. Bruce was starting to question his decision to allow Robin to permit the speedster the knowledge of their identities. This was the sole reason – Flashes tended to be unpredictable, which Bruce wasn't a fan of. However, he did admit that when they stopped and actually thought before they acted, they were actually intelligent and responsible. Some of the time.

Wally looked embarrassed, and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, nothing." He answered weakly.

Batman rewarded the feeble answer with his signature scowl, and Wally could almost feel the eyes narrowing from behind the cowl.

"Kid Flash, why are you here?"

"I…Uh, really wanted to sleep on the Batmobile." Wally stammered, cringing at his own scrawny excuse.

Batman said nothing, waiting for a real answer.

"What? It's comfy." Wally defended, though he felt ridiculous trying to fool the Batman. At least he wasn't in his pajamas while trying to do so.

"Does Barry know you're here?" Batman asked, his voice still gruff.

Wally's eyes widened, and he almost face-palmed.

"Oh, crud! I totally forgot about him! He's going to be so upset this happened _again_!" Wally worried before he noticed his slip of the tongue. He quickly shot a glance at the older hero to see if the great detective had spotted the blunder. He had.

"What has happened _again_?" Bruce inquired, his voice still rough as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The speedster went pale, and began fidgeting – a sign Bruce immediately associated with nervousness.

"I um, kinda, sorta, maybe…Ah, never mind, it's nothing." Wally assured, stumbling over his words frantically, his eyes shifting towards the exit. If it had been anyone else, except maybe Barry, he would have bolted.

"As the leader of young Justice, it is my responsibility to know about everything going on with the members. Now tell me." Batman ordered, his eyes becoming slits - an obvious glare.

The speedster paled before color returned to his face and he happily replied, "-"

"Nice try," Batman interrupted, "Now again, _slowly_, or I will launch a full investigation on your suspicious behavior."

Wally sighed, knowing the threat was not an idle one. In fact, it wasn't a threat at all. It was more of a promise.

"I…um, sleepwalk." Wally admitted uncomfortably, shifting his gaze down while his cheeks flooded with burning embarrassment.

"You sleepwalk." Batman stated bluntly, "How did you manage to get from Central to Gotham _walking_?"

"Um, I'm a speedster…I kinda ran." The redhead grumbled, still somewhat mortified to be admitting this. Once again, he considered turning and dashing off for the exit. However, he remained in his current position. Ticking off the Bat wasn't advisable.

"So you ran here. Asleep." Batman's voice brought Wally back to the conversation.

"Don't tell anyone!" Wally said in a pleading voice, nodding as he did so to affirm the Dark Knight's statement.

"How long has this been going on? You said 'again'." Batman recalled.

"Almost a week. I've been in a four continents." Wally answered, his eyes on the ground, wishing he were _anywhere_ but there.

"This is a serious problem." Batman commented out loud, though he was speaking mostly to himself.

"Why? I always get home." Wally tried to downplay it, but Batman was already silencing him with another glare.

"You are dressed in your civilian outfit. If anyone saw you, they would know who you were. Even if they couldn't _see_ you, you've probably been caught on camera. Not to mention your destinations. You came _here_, the _secret_ headquarters of Batman directly beneath Wayne Manor. If you would have been followed, it wouldn't take a detective to figure out who the Batman was, and by extension Robin."

"Oh…" Wally cleared his throat, "Sorry."

"Have you tried anything to _stop_ sleepwalking?" Batman asked, raising an eyebrow, though Wally couldn't tell because of his dark cowl.

"Yeah."

"What did you try?"

"I tied myself to the bed." Wally replied, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

"What happened?"

"I, uh, woke up on the Batmobile…and then I hit the floor of the Batcave."

Batman sighed, "I see. What material were you restraints made from?"

"Rope." Wally answered, though he was suddenly worried about what Bruce was leading up too.

"Hmm," Bruce trailed. Though he had done light readings on sleepwalking, it hadn't ranked very high on his list of priorities. If it didn't directly involve him, Robin, Gotham, or crime fighting, he usually hadn't readied a plan of action. This meant sleepwalking had escaped any amount of careful examination. However, apparently, that would have to change.

Wally watched and waited for a full seventy-seven seconds before he shifted his weight and acciedently yawned. Batman caught the action and nodded towards the teen.

"Go home, and tell Barry where you've been. Then, if you can, take a nap. A _nap_, no sleep. From what little I have read on the subject, sleepwalking occurs within thirty to forty minutes of sleep. You can nap in twenty minute intervals if you need."

Wally nodded, and Bruce could see tiredness was already seeping back into the speedster's expression. It didn't surprise him in the least. Apparently he'd covered a large portion of the world in the last week in his sleep, while also contending with energy spent awake. The teenager would have had very little rest.

"Okay," Wally began, but was intercepted by a yawn, "Twenty minutes, right?"

Batman nodded, "And come back tonight."

"Gotcha." Wally replied, filing away the request to be thought about later, after a few good minutes of sleep, "Well, bye, Bats."

Batman blinked, and when he reopened his eyes, only a blur already disappearing from sight was all that remained where the speedster had been standing.

"Hey, Bruce!" A chipper voice called from somewhere above him, and he found Robin had landed lightly beside him. The Boy Wonder was still dressed in his uniform, apparently just waking up from last night, though he sounded fully awake, "What was that?" he asked, indicating where Wally had disappeared down the exit ramp.

Bruce glanced down at the teen aside him, a half-smile tilting his lips.

"That," he said, "was the reason you'll be waxing the Batmobile."

Robin looked confused and then frowned dejectedly before mumbling, "Okay."

"Good. I have research to do." Batman replied, before turning towards the BatComputer, "And remember, Robin, today's a school day."

][][][][

Wally stifled a yawn as he stepped into his house, glad to be home from school. He was exhausted.

He could hear Aunt Iris cooking in the kitchen, and he knew Barry would be at the kitchen table, talking about his day or reading about the paper.

When Wally had come home that morning, he'd gotten exactly nineteen minutes of sleep before Barry had woken him for the bus. He had actually fallen asleep in the lunch room, but one of his friends had shaken him awake.

Wally shrugged it off easily, trudging his way into the kitchen.

Barry saw him and shook his head, "You look exhausted, Kiddo." He noted. Iris nodded her agreement, shooting him a worried look.

"I'm fine" Wally assured lightly, "Can you wake me up in twenty minutes?"

Barry nodded, "But remember; Bats wants you in Gotham tonight."

Wally groaned, "Aw man, I completely forgot about that!"

"That's why I'm reminding you." Barry laughed, "Now, you have twenty minutes before I wake you up. Then, I'm taking you over to Gotham."

][][][][

Batman had been doing extensive research on the study of sleepwalking since the speedster had left the cave.

From what he'd read, there were five stages of sleep that cycled on through the night. Stages one through four were labeled as non-rapid eye movement, or NREM, stages of sleep. The last stage was called the rapid eye movement, or REM stage. In stage five is where dreaming occurred, as well as rushes of hormones essential for proper growth and metabolism (Batman was going to look into metabolism part at length.). Each cycle of sleep lasted about ninety minutes, and repeated on through the night.

From what he had learned, sleepwalking usually takes place between stages one or three. And as he'd already experienced, the sleepwalker usually doesn't remember his or her behaviors while they were sleepwalking. He'd also read that sleepwalkers were very hard to awaken once they had started sleepwalking, and that even though most sleepwalkers tended to have their eyes open, they weren't seeing what was actually in front of them – and that made them a danger to themselves and others, especially in Wally's case.

He'd heard conflicting theories on whether or not to wake a sleepwalker, but he the doctors that advised not waking one suggested calmly leading them back to their bed. That wouldn't work in Wally's case. Maybe Barry, but honestly it'd be far easier to just wake the teen up.

He leaned back in his chair, reviewing in his head what he had planned. He had decided that he would restrain the speedster in stronger bindings, maybe metal straps of some kind. If the teen did manage to break through, which was unlikely considering that though Wally was a speedster he still had human strength and had never fully phased through a solid object, Batman had set up the bed in a fully locked room, only a solid steel door providing an entrance and exit. Bruce had set up a live feed to film any happenings in the room. For even further precaution, though it was extremely unlikely and was done more out of paranoia, he had set several nets outside the door to capture the speedster.

Suddenly Bruce was greeted by a rush of wind, and he found Barry leaning over his shoulder.

"Reading anything helpful, Bats?" Barry asked, and when Bruce shot a look at him he was momentarily shocked to see Barry's crystal blue eyes moving left to right so fast it was hard to track them as he read across one of the various articles pulled up on Batman's compuer.

Barry caught Batman's gave and smiled, "Sorry, Bats," the Flash said happily, "I'm a bit of a speed reader."

"Flash, do you have Wally with you?" Batman asked, ignoring the speedster's pun.

Barry nodded, "Yeah, he'd be here right now…if he weren't currently raiding you're fridge."

Batman sighed for the second time that day, figuring he'd have to restock the entire pantry before the night was through.

"Fine. He's spending the night here so I can study his sleep pattern." Batman informed the elder speedster.

][][][][

Author's Note: I would have updated sooner, but I've been so busy. That, and I have actually had to do a TON of research on sleepwalking so I could write this fairly accurate while also trying to apply this to how it would affect Wally's system. Aside from that, thank you all for the reviews! Also, I would like to send a special thanks to GhostDog401, who encouraged me to write this.

Author's Mailbag:

Anonymous: All I can say is LOL, and I think you'll be a fan of the next chapter.

Music Lover BWG: I am so glad! I saw this as a prompt, and I just COULDN'T leave it unwritten.

XxTheUnspokenTruthxX: I am so glad you think it's funny! This is my first humor fiction! :)

Kandy Kaylor: Thanks! I am a little sideways about this chapter, but if I keep reading over this, it'll NEVER be posted.

RobXKF4eve: *Laughing and then glares kiddingly* Don't encourage them! The plot bunnies are _relentless._

RowanFall: You said "By-the-By" twice, so I can only assume this will be another story where every review has THAT statement, LOL. I will have you know I find myself saying that more and more often now. *smiles* I am so excited that people are actually finding this funny! And, unlike every other story I've ever written, I'm not planning on a whole lot of angst. O_o It's so strange, LOL

Bat-Dove: I am so glad you think so! Also, I found you're fic, My Pet Brother, and I LOVE IT. I'll start reviewing every chapter, I promise. I'll have to do it when I have more time, hopefully by the end of this week!

KaliAnn: I know right? :)

Chocolatpen: …The plan didn't work. Hmm…let's cross our fingers for Batman. LOL

LyndseyRyder12: Whoa! I always love you're compliments! Thank you!

DayDreamingofYou: *grins evily* Hmm…I wonder what will happen now. Oh, and I don't know how he kicked the habit earlier. He won't tell me. Though I really don't blame him with all the stuff I've out him through. LOL, I have no intention of stopping though.

Asdf: I will! And thank you! I'm trying hard to make this enjoyable.

FallenHope-Angel: …I feel bad too. That'd be a pretty bad way to wake up. Still, the thought makes me giggle. LOL

LillMissF: I CAN TOO! It's just so Wally to me! I'm glad you think so too!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

][][][][

Wally stared with his mouth open, gaping like fish out of water as he stared at the metal room Batman had set up for him. Barry was directly behind him, and Batman was standing to the right of Barry, watching expectantly. Both of the speedsters were eyeing the room suspiciously, Barry's hand carefully curling around his chin.

Without saying a word, Wally leaned forward a bit, just sticking his head in through the doorway, so he could examine the darkened space.

His green eyes were wide with suspicion as he peered through the only opening into a large metal room that was just a bit smaller than his bedroom. The similarities ended there though. The room's walls were slick metal, no color or any other attempt made to make them more hospitable. The floor was metal too. And the ceiling. And the _door_. Aside from the small, albeit admittedly comfy looking bed (if you took off the metal straps), the room was empty and dark.

"You want me to sleep in _here_?" Wally asked, turning back to Batman before he pointed back towards the dark room.

"Yes."

Wally frowned before flicking a quick glance back at the room and then casting it back towards Bruce, "Are you sure I couldn't just sleep in a regular room…you know, with windows and a bed that doesn't have giant titanium straps stuck to it? This looks like a prison cell."

Batman momentary looked at the room too before he returned his attention to Wally, looking slightly offended, "It is far more secure than a prison cell. This was the original design for the containment units at Belle Reve. The door will automatically lock and will not reopen until seven in the morning. There is a video camera streaming a live feed to the Batcomputer so I can study your sleeping patterns and monitor you at all times for activity."

_He sounds like an evil Santa…Wait. What?_

Shock crossed the speedsters face, "You're really sticking me in a _prison cell_?"

Batman frowned at the comment, "A prison cell prototype. As I was saying, besides the room's near invulnerability, there are also numerous devices that will automatically set when the door is locked and closed."

"You booby-trapped my guest bedroom?" Wally asked.

"In a sense, yes."

"Bats, about the automatic locks…" Barry began, but Batman interrupted him.

"Those will mechanically reset at seven thirty in the morning. He'll be able to get out."

Barry nodded a short and firm nod, even though he looked a tad uncertain, "Right. So, should I stay here?"

Batman turned towards Barry, "I will call you if that is needed."

Barry shrugged, grateful that at least Bruce could politely blow someone off.

"Cool. It only takes a minute to run over here anyway."

Wally returned his attention back to Barry, "Wait, I don't have pajamas or extra clothes here."

"Alfred has a change of clothes and sleepwear already waiting." Batman informed Barry before the man could respond.

Wally and Barry exchanged a look. Only the Batman.

Barry chuckled lightly, giving his nephew a friendly pat on the back, "Well kid, I better tell Iris what's going on."

Wally looked nodded before understanding lit his face, "Wait! You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'll come and get you in the morning though, okay?"

Wally frowned and looked down, but nodded anyway. It wasn't Barry leaving that bothered him so much; it was just the situation entirely. Wally bit his lip, hating how everyone was making such huge deal out of it.

"Yeah, fine." Wally grumbled, and he half-heartedly waved at his uncle, or more accurately, a blur where his uncle had been. Even though the moment was rather serious, Wally couldn't help but hope that he looked that cool when he made an exit. Then he turned his attention to the Bat.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"You get into the room." Batman replied, and Wally could've sworn there was an implied _duh_ hidden somewhere in the tone.

"It's not even seven o' clock yet!" Wally protested.

"Oh, and here." Batman said, seemingly pulling a handful of electrodes out of nowhere and shoving them into Wally's hands as he ignored the teen's objections.

"What are these?" Wally asked, dangling them curiously in front of his face as the scientific side of him replaced the other, "Wait- these are electrodes pads, right?"

"Yes, now put them on your temples and the third on your forehead while I put the fourth on the back of your neck to monitor brain activity."

Wally jumped, his eyes widening at Bruce, "Dude! Can't you just tell I'm sleepwalking when I _move_?"

"No. You're a speedster- that affects the way your mind and body works. I'm guessing you and your uncle shift through the sleep stages differently. This will help."

Wally sighed, "Fine. Whoa! Man, those are cold!"

"Good, now get in."

"But it's not even seven-"

"_Get in_." Batman growled.

Wally chuckled nervously, stumbling back into the room nervously, "Right, in. Got it."

Batman put his hand on the automatic lock, and Wally sighed, deciding to get into bed.

Before he had even fully adjusted himself into the sheets, the metal straps of the bed flung over his chest, locking him into place, his arms awkwardly pressed against his chest.

Wally yelped in surprise as the cold metal met his skin.

"Geez, Bats, that's cold!"

His only response were the lights shutting down, leaving him in the dark.

_Of all the places I could have woken up this morning, I had to do it on the Batmobile?_ Wally thought to himself, his eyelids getting heavy.

][][][][

Batman retreated to the far end of the Batcave, pulling down his cowl as he sat down in front of the Batcomputer to check the live feed being transmitted from the containment unit. He was feeling fairly certain the speedster wouldn't get out. After all, even though Wally was a speedster, he still only had average human strength and couldn't possibly break through the walls. He also had proved he wasn't able vibrate his molecules at a quick enough pace to phase through solid objects.

"Hey Bruce!" A voice piped up from beside him, and if he wouldn't have been used to it or the Batman, he would have jumped at Robin's voice, "…Why is KF in the Belle Reve prototype containment unit?"

Robin was in his costume, looking at the feed with confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on, "I thought the League had asked you to take out all the bugs from their rooms?"

"They did. But as you pointed out, he's in the Belle Reve containment unit."

"Oh." Robin stated, "And why, exactly?"

Batman didn't even blink, "He's been sleepwalking."

The answer took Robin by surprise, and his lips cracked into a smile, a slight giggle escaping him.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked, amusement in his tone before chuckled touched his voice, "Don't you think this is a little much for sleepwalking?"

"He's a speedster. His sleepwalking doesn't mean he's strolling halfway down the street – it means he's running halfway across the world. Apparently he's visited quite a few continents this past week. He also woke up on the Batmobile this morning. Which is the reason you cleaned it."

Robin sighed, but didn't comment. Batman _really_ liked the Batmobile. One time, Robin had sneezed next to it during a mission, in front of a horde of Joker's thugs, and Batman had – _during the fight_ – told Robin where the disinfectant spray was and then told him to clean it. Robin had had to dodge bad guys while simultaneously cleaning up his own snot.

Bruce had gotten better since then, but not by much.

"So…You put him in a cage?"

"There's no way he can get out of there and that will provide a good environment to study his sleeping patterns."

"I'm so teasing him about this later." Robin promised.

Bruce shrugged, indifferent.

"So, are you going to stay up all night?"

"Yes, monitoring Gotham and Kid Flash."

"Okay. Mind if I go on patrol?"

Bruce had recently started Robin leading his own short patrols.

"No – send in reports every hour."

"Got it." Robin said, passing one last glance at KF, who seemed to just now be asleep. Then he grabbed he disappeared into Gotham's open air, trying to come up with ways to prank his friend.

][][][][

Batman had been right – Wally went through sleep cycles faster than the average human.

At first, he had found it mildly interesting. However, he'd been watching the sleeping patterns for hours now, the night so late it counted as morning now, but only barely.

In fact, Bruce had considered that maybe Wally's sleepwalking was sporadic, and that there was no way actually plan it, when all of a sudden the video feed light blinked, indicating movement.

Batman quickly brought up the link. And he couldn't believe his eyes.

Wally was a blur, and then he wasn't – but he'd settled out standing up, the straps still locked in place.

_He vibrated through the straps_.

With the high definition on the camera, Batman could see Wally's eyes wide open, but glassy. But he wasn't still for long, and Batman watched the redhead blur over to the steel walls, stopping just before he hit them. Not that that mattered, because in the next blink, Wally had both hands on the wall, vibrating right through it.

Batman leapt from his chair, making his way over to the metal room.

He arrived just in time to see Wally stabilize from his vibrations as a rope fell weightlessly to the ground, right through him. Just like he'd been able to make out through the camera, the redhead's green eyes were open, only slightly lidded – but blank and his jaw a bit slack.

"Kid Flash! Wake up!" Batman yelled, trying to grab the teen's attention.

However, he didn't respond. But he wasn't moving anymore either, which Batman was grateful for. He'd read to gently guide the sleepwalker back to bed.

"Come on West – Get back to bed." Bruce said in a quiet voice, walking up to the teen carefully so he could grab his shoulder and lead him back to bed.

But before he could, Wally dashed off for the exit and up the ramp that led to the streets of Gotham.

_Great,_ Batman thought, already turning to get the Batmobile, _This is not what I wanted to do with the rest of my morning._

Catching a speedster. Fun.

][][][][

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update – my family's been trying to get our old house on the market. Which basically means cleaning. Seriously, over three days I spent 26 hours cleaning that house. Other than that, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll PM this chapter's mailbag! Seriously guys – all those reviews have been AMAZING and so kind!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

][][][][

For Robin, nothing much had transpired between the time he left the cave up until now. Nothing. Which, he thought was unfair. Something was _always_ going on in Gotham. _Always._ Until, of course, it was just Robin. Then the city was so peaceful you could hear a pin drop – well, not really, but that's how it felt. In fact, while Robin had been sitting on the edge of a particularly building, he'd been contemplating the possibility that Batman had somehow threatened all of Gotham's villains so they would all be saints whenever Robin was alone. The sad thing was, that truly wasn't that unbelievable.

The little bird cast another quick glance down at the city, idly toying with the idea of spitting on the next passerby (hero or not, some teenage antics still intrigued him), when he saw a blur turn down a nearby alleyway.

Robin had gotten very good at recognizing this blur, from multiple times of fighting crime, and also the various times he'd seen the very same figure try to swipe an extra cookie here or there.

A certain blur that was supposed to be being monitored in Batman's prototype cell. Wally.

Robin stood up, ignoring that his legs were complaining from just waking up, and fired his grappling gun into the wall of the building that helped build the alley he'd seen Wally disappear down.

In a fluid motion, Robin had swung down the long line, his feet hitting the entrance of the alleyway lightly and his grappling gun retracting back into its designated spot on his utility belt. But he wasn't too focused on that.

In front of him, Wally was dressed in a faded red pajama top and light yellow pajama pants, his eyes halfway open but obviously glazed and unfocused; Robin remembered the sleepwalking bit.

Robin stared in surprise for a moment, eyeing his friend curiously – it wasn't everyday you saw a sleepwalker. In truth, it was a little unnerving – especially since he actually _knew_ Wally.

And it was also a little awkward, because currently, Wally was standing stock still in front of a dead end, as though contemplating his next move. Which would be directly into the wall if he continued.

Robin snapped out of it, and began to call out his friend's name, but stopped abruptly. No matter what he called him it'd be wrong – if he said 'Kid Flash' anyone listening would know what the hero looked like under his cowl, but if he called him 'Wally', anyone watching would notice his speed the second he moved. In the back of his mind, Robin debated whether or not you could be frustrated with a sleeping person. But outwardly, he yelled, "Hey!"

Wally instantly turned to face Robin, but it was still obvious he wasn't really seeing his friend.

Robin wasn't sure how to go about this.

"You're sleepwalking, dude." he said, deadpan. It was an obvious statement, but he didn't know what else to say. At least Wally was cornered. That's make actually catching him much easier. Though, the thought of _catching_ a speedster was nearly laughable.

Robin inched towards Wally, carefully.

"Okay, I'm going to take you back to the Batcave, okay? And maybe Batman will even let you sleep on his car." Robin said calmly, like he would a little kid, though he didn't know why because the speedster was not only asleep, but older than Robin himself. The whole situation was ridiculous.

But the instant Robin stepped within grabbing distance, Wally turned, his form blurring as he ran straight for the wall.

Robin's eyes grew wide and he reached out in a vain attempt to stop his friend, at the same time cringing.

"Wait, KF!" Robin yelled, but the words fell out of his mouth like an anvil through the sky, meaningless.

Wally ran full speed at the wall, and then…went through it, gone just as Robin was able to blink.

And then…he was alone in an alley. He stared, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared at the wall, his inner voice attempting to joke, "_Well…no bloody nose."_

Then, twenty seconds later, Robin's communicator buzzed and rang at the same time, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Robin? Wally has escaped." Bruce's voice demanded, and Robin raised his and to the chip in his ear.

"Yeah…I think I know."

"You know?" Batman growled, "That means you've seen him."

"Yeah, just now. He…he went _through _the wall." Robin observed slowly, "Wally doesn't _do_ going through walls."

"Not while he's awake." Batman corrected.

"I see that….So what do we do?" Robin asked, grabbing his grappling gun and firing it a lamppost farther down the street as he swung himself in towards the direction of Wayne Manor.

"We catch him." Batman said bluntly.

"How do we do that? Should I call the Flash?"

"I'd like to handle this discreetly." Batman answered. Translation: I would rather not let Flash know that _the_ Batman couldn't keep a fifteen year old locked up in a Belle Reve detention center (speedster or not).

"But if we can't catch him, we're calling the Flash, right?"

"If morning doesn't come first."

Robin sighed. This was going to be a long night.

][][][][

Robin was in the Batmobile with Batman, cleaning a Bat-A-Rang.

_Whoa_, Robin thought to himself, _We really need to find a new prefix._

"Where is he?" Robin asked, looking out the window to see Gotham buildings trail behind him.

"The sensors are having trouble picking him up due to high speeds. But it looks like he's still in Gotham."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Bruce frowned, "I'm not sure."

][][][][

Author's Note: I know I updated late, but I have some valid reasons. I've been super busy, and finals are all this week. Also, I'm not entirely sure where this is going. I mean, I have ideas that I'd like to put in, the problem is getting from point A to point B. So bear with me you guys. And, if you have any ideas, feel free to put them in! Though I can't promise they'll make it in. Before I get on to replies, though, I really just wanted to send out a huge "Thank you!". I really appreciate them, and all of them have been super nice!

Also, on a quick note, I want to explain Wally vibrating though solid objects, in case I can't find somewhere to slip it in : I once read that its not that Wally _can't_ vibrate through objects, it's that he gets afraid to and _stops_ – ending in a bloody nose. Long story short, Wally's not afraid in his sleep, so he can do it. ^_^

MailBag

LilMissF: I love writing the relationship between Batman and Wally! They are just so funny together! Thanks!

Anonymous: …That's going to be _easy_ (sarcasm) XD

Kandy Kaylor: *giggle* SWEET! I don't know why, I just pictured this in a total surfer tone, like, "Swweeeeeeeet"

Carry99: Yay! I missed your comments!

Jedi-Padawan14: Yeah, but it _was_ Batman's prototype cell. Hmm…I wonder what the final product looked like…*curious expression*

Ghostdog401: Wally, Batman, and the Batmobile – I am so going to make so many references to this throughout the story. LOL, you've been warned.

DayDreamingofYou: Hope you liked how Robin found Wally. LOL, no one can stop a sleeping Wally West. X)

Asdf: Okay, I didn't update _soon_, but I'm glad you're liking this!

Whereintheworld: Wow, thanks! I'm almost finished the cleaning, but we've still gotta get the house on the market. (Lots of work to be done) But other than that, I'm working on maintaining an okay update pattern. 8)

LyndseyRyder12: Hmm….*smiles evilly*

PerfectlyStrange: Poor Wally…better at being a speedster asleep than awake. LOL, but that is _so_ Wally.

KaliAnn: LOL, I know right? I honestly don't know where Bruce's love for his car came from!

Clautchy: Ooh, I invented a new headcanon. Thanks! And I'm glad you're liking this!

RowanFall: OMG, Where's Waldo – I mean, um, Wally! Hhehehhehehehe!

Bat-dove: I don't know…what an extreme lack of foresight. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Batman. ;)

Adoglover5: Well, in Batman's defense, he does have one _awesome_ car! Heck, I might kiss it too.

LittleMissReality: I'm so relieved that people found that funny! But seriously? Who doesn't like the image of Robin cleaning his snot off the Batmambile, disinfectant in hand, while fighting off Joker's thugs? XD

DemonUntilDeath: I really love your name! Also, *evil laughter* I have _so much planned._

FallenHope-Angel: Seventy two hours? Aw, that must have been AWFUL! And high five! Wally being awesome without realizing it!

Moonstone1987: Glad you do! *smile*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

An hour had passed and there hadn't been so much of a glimpse of Wally, though the sensors indicated he was still in Gotham. Which seemed to be the best they could do, as pin-pointing the location of someone who moves faster than the wind is on the rather difficult side.

"In the morning, we are updating our sensors." Batman said, his voice a bit more shallow and rough than usual. Robin knew this must be huge blow to his mentor's pride. Not only had a teenager escaped the fortified walls of Batman's own design, the said teenager had been _a sleepwalking_ Wally. Now, to top it all off, they couldn't find him, much less catch him.

"We updated the sensors yesterday." Robin pointed out, trying to helpfully remind his mentor that he himself personally updated _everything_ one a week.

Batman shot Robin a look, something that was sensed rather felt.

"Then," Batman growled, "We'll update them again."

Robin sent his mentor a nervous smile before glancing out the window at the passing buildings. His face paled.

"Uh Batman?" Robin said cautiously.

Bruce sighed inwardly, not liking his partner's tone.

"What?"

"The Batsignal is on." Robin informed his mentor, pointing to the sky. _Okay, we really need a new prefix. _

"The Batsignal is on." Batman affirmed, and Robin nodded again. Without saying a word, Batman pulled up his updating system that was streaming data from the Batmcomputer to the Batmobile.

_Seriously – new prefix._

"What's going on?" Robin asked, trying to read Bruce's expression.

"Joker has escaped." Bruce stated, something in his tone telling Robin a long night was about to get longer.

Had the circumstances been better, Robin would have suggested that Batman stop putting Joker back into Gotham's asylum where _he always escaped_, but he held his tongue knowing this wouldn't be the best time to share his idea.

He'd make a point to tell Bruce right after the prefix issue was addressed.

"So are we going to call the Flash now so he can go after Wally while we go get Joker?" Robin asked.

Batman paused.

"We'll split up."

Robin looked at his mentor with surprise.

"I know you don't want Flash to know-" Robin began.

"You go after Kid Flash and I will attend to the Joker."

Robin couldn't believe this.

"We could just call the Flash."

"The sensors indicate that Joker is trying to make contact with Harley near the Harbor. I'll drop you off here so you can continue to look for Wally."

"Or," Robin suggested, "We could call the Flash."

"If you find him, alert me of your location and try to keep him in said spot."

"Why don't we just tell the Flash?"

The Batmobile lurched to a stop and Robin's door opened automatically.

"I want location and status updates every thirty minutes." Batman said simply.

Robin stared at Bruce for a long time, not saying anything. Then, seeing as though Bruce wasn't going to budge, Robin wordlessly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out.

No sooner had both his feet ended up on the ground, the car had pulled away, its tires screeching loudly as it took off.

"We could have called the Flash!" Robin yelled at the disappearing car as it turned a corner farther off, but it was gone before the words fell from his mouth.

][][][

Three location and status updates later, Robin still hadn't seen Kid Flash. He'd been waiting around on the tallest building he could find, and _still_ hadn't seen the yellow blur that was his sleeping friend. So he had gone into field mode, which sounded much cooler than it actually was.

Field mode was basically when you went into the field. However, this instance meant that Robin walking around Gotham by foot. At night. With no heater. And while his costume was nicely insulated and kept him warm, his attire left his forearms, neck, and most of his face exposed to chilly air. Still, it was a huge improvement on his _last_ costume. That little phase was something he would carry to his grave, even before his secret identity.

Robin clenched his teeth and ignored the newest blast of cold air, his eyes still peeled for Wally.

Another cold burst of air.

Geez, Gotham was never his windy.

Just as another breeze hit him, Robin wanted to slap himself.

Duh.

Another whoosh of air, and this time Robin focused just enough to see the yellow blur that followed.

Wally.

How long had he been standing here blaming the wind?

"KF!" Robin hollered, and then suddenly, he was on the ground and his chest was hurting.

It took him a few minutes to understand what had happened, and when he did he frowned.

Wally West had just run him over.

Robin picked himself up and when he saw Wally was nowhere in sight, he then flung out his Batcommunicator. _Hmm…RobinCommunicator, or maybe Birdicator…The Chirp? _Robin smiled, thinking of "tweeting" Batman. Whatever he thought of would be better than the Bat-whatever-it-was.

"Batman, I'm near Jefferson street, and I found Wally. I'm on his trail."

"Noted. I'm approaching the Joker's hideout."

"Just now? It's been nearly two hours!"

"There was a miscommunication between me and the authorities."

Robin paused, "And what was that?"

"I was speeding."

"Yeah?" Robin trailed. Duh, the Batmobile would be speeding. Wherever crime was it didn't stay for long. So why would the authorities care if he spee- Robin grinned, "Wait, you got pulled over? As in, they gave the Batman a speeding ticket?"

Nothing from Batman's line for a beat or two, and then, "Keep me updated."

"Can do." Robin said in a serious voice before he hung up. Then his face cracked into a huge smile.

"The only thing better than this would be if they pulled over the Flash." Robin chuckled softly before pulling out his grappling gun and shooting it off into a building and swinging off in the direction his friend had gone.

][][][

Robin panted heavily, his hands landing on his knees. Trying to keep up with Wally was not only pointless, but physically exhausting. But it'd been more of an instinct thing to run and try to catch up with his speedster friend when he'd spotted him. Like how his hand always shot out to catch what someone or himself had dropped, or something like that. Stupid, pointless, yet unavoidable.

Wally had taken off again though, like he had four other times within the last forty-five minutes.

It was just so frustrating, Robin wanted to pull his hair out.

"Robin. Report status." Buzzed the communicator in Robin's ear, and he mentally groaned before picking it up.

"Y-Yeah?" Robin puffed out, standing straight to try to air himself up faster.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Just ran a few blocks to try and catch Wally."

"You realize he's a speedster." Bruce pointed out.

Robin ignored the information, "Let's just call Flash."

"No."

"Why?" Robin asked, "I mean, he'd catch Wally way faster than we can."

"This is Gotham business."

Robin gave up, "So how are things with the Joker?"

Bruce didn't say anything.

"Uh, Batman?" Robin tried again.

"He got away."

"Tonight's really not our night." Robin commented dryly.

"Report later." Bruce deadpanned , and his feed broke off.

Robin took one more mouthful of air before turning around to start is search again.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he caught movement. The Boy Wonder span instantly, just in time to see a fading yellow blur disappear into a warehouse only a few streets down.

Robin sighed. The one night hadn't brought his fog-horn.

][][][

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm a horrible updater. But finals have been eating me alive. *sigh* Also, plot bunnies are, like, _everywhere_. I just wanted to send a general thank-you to you guys! You are awesome reviewers, and I love it! Thank you guys, sincerely.

Author's Mailbag:

Ghostdog401: I'm glad it does! LOL, thank you!

Kaliann: Isn't that always the way it works? And I love that! "Never try reasoning with a sleeping speedster." I laughed so hard…that's just awesome.

Kandy Kaylor: Thanks for understanding! I hope you liked this chapter! And you're welcome for the Author's Note. *smile*

Ravenietta: OMG, I hadn't thought of that! Hehehehe! I can't wait to write _that_.I mean, can you imagine the look on Wally's face? Oh man, I love this! And same goes for the Batman. Seriously.

Bat-dove: *evil grin* Oh, yes.

DemonUntilDeath: Oh man! I love that vote of confidence! Thanks! I really hope you like this!

Carry99: I might do the Batman translation again. *chuckle* It's just so fun to write.

Whreintheworld: Hey! Thanks, I like that – quality over quantity. And thanks for the luck on the house! Also, that's really cool that your family flips houses! And you're right, it kinda is a pain. But getting it done will be really nice. *grin*

Rowanfall: I probably won't bring back Amnesia Wally again, but I laughed at the idea! But you're right, we all love and miss him. And, you know what? I think I might be able to do something with your Christmas break story. And by the way, I LAUGHED so hard when you were like, "What does this have to do with anything? Absolutely nothing." Also, on the Robin spitting on people note, can anyone honestly say they wouldn't even _think _ about it if _they_ were on top of a very large building? LOL

Adoglover5: You know what? I want a car like that too. Also, YES. Blackmail on Batman = Awesome Barry moment. *evil chuckle*

PerfectlyStrange: What trouble _doesn't_ Wally get into? I love him to pieces because of it though.

LynseyRyder12: There is no answer. LOL. There is absolutely _nothing_ anyone can do to keep Wally out of trouble – as proven by Batman. Also, I asked Robin about the Batmobile…He said yes, but only if _you_ wax the Batmobile for the next year.

Lilmissfashoinista: I know right? I mean, everything is the Bat_! Thank you!

Ranger Sage: Wow, thank you! I mean, ALL caps? That's amazing, thanks!

DayDreamingofYOu: Hmm…I think Robin hopes they'll call the Flash…But that's just me. LOL I'm glad you're liking it and your reviews are always so nice!

FallenHope-Angel: I bet it was, LOL. Also, Wally is amazing, asleep or not. But he's just so awesome asleep! LOL And I love the Bat surprise going on there. It just doesn't happen a lot.

GHOSTofDVDs: Glad you like it! *high five*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"_It's always a warehouse", _Robin thought grumpily to himself, "_Almost as overdone as the whole 'Bat' prefix."_

He was sprinting towards the warehouse the speedster had ducked into a few minutes before. Though he couldn't entirely blame Wally for his location choice, Dick admitted it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if Wally had chosen a more comfortable place to run into. Say, a building with heating? Or, better yet, a place that didn't have such an open floor plan? However, an open floor plan would be good news for Wally, because as he would have put it, he would have had 'room to move'. Great.

Still though, was it too much to ask for a simple sixty-degree average?

But as Robin finally made his way inside, he decided he would have been more than happy to simply have an actual _lighting_ system. The place was dark, like someone had switched the world to black and white. What little light had come managed to infiltrate the building was white moonlight, and the rest was filled with shadow. He felt like he was in some old detective movie.

Robin flicked a glance around the room.

It was just like any other warehouse, which meant it fit every cliché one could ever hope to imagine. Such as the low hanging ropes that extended from old pulley systems on the ceiling, musty floors, a wide excess of empty crates and rat dropping, and windows that were close to the ceiling so they didn't offer any possible escape. In the back, he could even see old fashioned conveyer belts. Geez, all it was missing was a tilted "Warning" sign here and there and it'd look like a scene from a school play that had tried _way_ too hard.

However, Robin soon noticed that the signs were not the only thing missing from sight. Wally wasn't anywhere in sight.

"KF, you in here?" Robin called in a moderately loud tone, "Here, KF, KF, KF!"  
>The room remained silent, and Robin sighed. <em>Yeah…calling Wally like a house pet wouldn't have worked even if he were awake.<em>

"I'll buy lunch!"

Nothing. Robin sighed. Usually an offer like that would have brought his friend running.

"Dude, if you have vibrated out of here, I'm going to…to make _you_ come up with the new 'Bat' prefix." Robin threatened, still glancing around the room.

Robin was suddenly very thankful that Wally wasn't awake to receive his weak-ended threat. He would have never heard the end of it. In fact Wally would've probably been-

Laughter filled the room, and Robin stood stock still before growing tense with and alert with dread.

Just. Perfect.

"Is that the best threat you have, Boy Blunder? And here was I, oh so very impressed with your _extensive_ intellect. Haha!" Joker's voice echoed, and Robin's eyes narrowed, though they continued searching.

The Joker laughed again, seeing Robin was not able to spot him from his shadowy hiding place.

"Though I agree. The 'Bat' thing does seem to be getting a bit tiresome," The man conceited, "But you just gotta love the classics, don't ya?"

Robin finally spotted Joker standing on a high platform above his head, his gloved hands holding him steady as he leaned forward on the railing, a mischievous grin on his too-pale face. Robin lifted his hand to his communicator, patching a quick feed to Bruce while trying to ignore Joker's horrid taste in 'fashion'. That suit was just nasty.

"Batman, I found Joker." Robin informed the Batman.

"Where?"

"I'd say dancing on the edge of insanity, but I don't think that's what you're going for. We're off Kingston Street-"

Joker seemed to piece the conversation together and looked offended, "Dancing? Haha! Boy, I took the plunge long ago! Is that Batsy? Tell him I said hello, would you? Our last visit was cut short." Joker drabbled on.

Robin frowned, "As I was saying, he's in the warehouse off of Kingston-"

"Tell him I said hi!"

"Off of Kingston Street-"

"Tell him!"

Robin growled to himself, "Off Kingston Street and North Camerwood Aven-"

"Tell him! Go on!"

"Fine!" Robin yelled at the green haired man, who grinned widely and gestured for Robin to continue.

"What is it Robin?" Batman asked dryly, slightly irritated his ward seemed to be so flustered at giving something as simple as a location.

"Joker says hello." Robin said tiredly, and Batman furrowed his brow.

Silence seemed to dangle in the air a while.

"I know." Robin replied in the same unenthusiastic tone when his mentor didn't respond, "I know. Anyway, I'm going to catch a certain speedster."

"Keep updating your status." Was all Bruce said before disconnecting, "I'll be there soon. Hold him until then."

Robin took his hand away from his ear and then glanced back up a Joker.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm busy."

Joker smiled in that creepy way that made a smile seem not quite as friendly as the gesture should be.

"Busy, eh, Boy Blunder?" Joker hopped down instantly, hitting the ground heavily with his flat-footed shows. Robin winced for the man, knowing it probably would have hurt his knees, but Joker only laughed.

Robin wasn't exactly comfortable with Joker now being on the same floor as him. He pulled out his grappling hook, palming it in one and carefully.

"Yeah."

Joker smiled again, his bright lips as red as a baboon butt.

"I notice you haven't left. You waiting for Batsy?"

"Um, yeah."

Suddenly the Joker lunged, running like a drunkard in Robin's direction. Robin ducked out of the way, frowning. Joker turned around again, finding to have misjudged his initial attack and now seeing he was a good six feet away from Robin. Which was fine. He had very large feet. He was, after all, a clown. A Joker.

"Haha! Keeping you on your toes, Bird Boy!" Joker grinned, before a curious look spread across his face, "So, I saw you when you came in. You're looking for the Flash brat?"

Robin set his face, still wary, "Nope."

"So then, KF stands for what? Kidney Failure? Kitty Flatulence?"

Robin made a disgusted expression, "Eww. No."

"So it must be Kid Flash." Joker reasoned, "After all, I've seen him around Gotham tonight."

Robin groaned inwardly, "You're a delusional clown. I don't care what you've seen."

Joker grinned, "Good logic there, Blunder Boy, but I know you're looking for him. So, what's Baby Flash gotten himself into?"

Robin felt a flash of irritation, "Nothing."

"So I suppose it's just a large game of tag? Are you it?"

"We aren't playing tag." Robin objected, his eyes narrowing. This is why he didn't like the Joker.

All of a sudden Joker's demeanor changed and he whipped out a knife, stoking the sharp end almost lovingly. Robin decided he'd been wrong – _that_ was why he hated the Joker.

"So let's start. I'm it." Joker announced, his voice dark and light at the same time. Freak.

The Joker lunged, and Robin tensed, ready. But he didn't get a chance.

Before Robin could blink, Joker was suddenly on the ground, his eyes wide.

"What was that?" the clown gasped, but he and Robin had already spotted a muddy footprint on the Joker's suit. A Wally sized footprint.

Robin smirked at the clown but then looked around the room, keeping an eye out for his friend.

][][][

**Author's Note**: Man – I'm just so booked right now….Phew. Okay, I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Also, I'm working on a more serious story right now on the side. Also, I really want to thank all my reviewers and readers right now for being so patient and supportive. It really means a lot to me…That sounds so gushy. Anywho, on to the mailbag!

**SNEAK-PEAK BECAUSE OF MY LONG WAIT: **_Let's just say that Wally and the Joker have some conflict…_

**Author's Mailbag**

Kandy Kaylor: Random burst of laughter make everything better. Ask the Joker. ;)

DayDreamingOfYou: Hmm…I honestly don't know. And you know what? I feel awful for Robin. His prefix obsession must really be set on edge when he lives with the Batman, LOL

Bat-Dove: Hmmmm…..(grins)

Kyer: *evil grin* Why thank you! Seriously though, Robin must carry around some serious grade-A Batshame for that revealing number. And I love stories like that too, the one's that show even the BATMAN can take a hit or two from time to time. I will love him forever, but seriously. Anyway, I smiled throughout you're review, and even laughed at the mention of Robin's fine clothing. LOL. Legit.

FallenHope-Angel: I know right? Tonight is just NOT their night.

RowanFall: More action in the next chapter. *evil grin*

Esmerelda 2.0: Wow, thanks! I bet it's happened…

KaliAnn: But that's what makes him just so darn loveable!

GhostDog: Personally, this has happened to me before (not the same topic, but still.), so it had to go in here at some point! And yeah, I've seen that episode! It's awesome.

JanelleL: You know me. You saw it coming! LOL

Perfectly Strange: I will! Thank you! I'm glad you think this is funny!

PrettyKitty: *High-five* Yes! Got it UP! In your face, busy schedule! IN YOUR FACE!

LyndseyRyder: I Am SOOO glad you felt that way! Also, if Flash DID have gadgets, you can bet he'd do the same thing, for the sole purpose of making fun of the Bat, LOL. Also, I talked to Robin. He's pretty final on the year.

EvrAnge: Thank you! *smile*

Asdf: Awww! Thank you! This is my first time going to deep with Robin here…Thanks for letting me know he's IC

Carry99: Batman will probably NEVER want to call the Batman…

Jedi-Padawan14: Thank you! And personally, I really think Batman should just call the Fl- *Batman glares* Never mind…

XxUnspokenTruthxX: DID I MISS YOU? Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry! It won't happen again, promise! And thanks for the luck – I got an 'A' on almost every one of 'em! (The finals)

Whereintheworld: Dude, that is some serious boredom hitting on there! What DO you get to do? And thanks! I'm a huge Robin lover too! (But I will love Wally forever.)

Lilmissfashoinista: LOL, I loved how you were like "I'm gonna pull a JennaMarbles here…" – THAT was a win! Also, yes. Ranting IS fun.

JustJanelle: That's a good point! I hadn't even thought of it before you mentioned it, but the prefix issue should really go on the show. If it did, I would laugh so hard!

Ranger Sage: Hmm, I kinda want a dramatic entrance now…*can't think of anything* Um…ANWAY, thank you! LOL.

Adoglover5: That's it. There will be Blackmail. *evil grin* Also, if I had Batman's car…I would drive until the wheels fell off.

Midnight Glaze: So maby compliments at once! Really, that means a ton! Thanks a bunch! And I'll try to keep up updating at a regular speed.

DemonUntilDeath: I love how you described the Batman – "Proud and silent. Really silent." I don't know why, but I read that and just started laughing.

Sweevil to the Heart: Glad you liked that Batman got pulled over! This is a bit random…but what's a sweevil?


End file.
